Businesses that strive to remain viable and successful in today's competitive commercial environment are required to adopt accurate and responsive resource allocation and resource allocation planning practices. Businesses may use models that apply modern budgeting, forecasting and resource allocation techniques. For some resource allocation techniques, the complexity of the underlying data models may increase as the number of tracked activities and elements increases. Therefore, for larger enterprises, sophisticated computer programs and computers are often required to assist in generating useful and relevant resource models for analyzing resource allocations. In some cases, the large number of items and entities required for enterprise scale resource modeling may make development of resource models difficult. In some cases the complexity of the models, the modelled items, and underlying entities may require allocation planners to engage in a long drawn out iterative process that may involve several stakeholders. In some cases, businesses may attempt to reduce the complexities associated with modeling individual resources by planning resource allocation using collections of resources to represent various business activities. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.